The story of an Amazon
|details = Women can be vicious... Just talking to an attractive girl at the bar can end up in a tantrum about cheating or divorce or who knows what... Oh, it makes my head hurt... Anyway.. back to the subject at hand... The town Scholar is apparently researching about the traditions of various lands and would like to request the assistance of an Adventurer. Alright then... I need to make amends with the wife later... |step1 = /Woman who swore revenge on men/London/Scholar/ I want you to investigate a woman named sarka, who remains in Bohemia as a legend. She is said to be a beautiful woman with long hair who sword revenge after the man she loved betrayed her. There may be someone in Lubeck who knows more about her. |step2 = /Men unwittingly caught up in things/Lubeck/Young Man near Bank/ The legend of Sarka? Oh, you mean the one who swore revenge on all men after her lover betrayed her. It's not the kind of story men are fond of hearing, you know. I mean, it'd be one thing if she just swore revenge on her ex-lover, but against all men? That's not fair at all to the men who have done nothing wrong... |step3 = /Those who gather for revenge/Lubeck/Young Man/ sarka, who has sword revenge on all men, is said to have assembled many women who share her grievances. She went on to rebel against the patriarchal society by leading her female army to battle against men. And then, in the middle of the fight, sarka came up with a plan. |step4 = /A decoy/Lubeck/Young Man/ sarka tied her arms to a tree as if she had been capture, and waited for some men to come along, convince them she was a prisoner, and have them free her. As expected, some men came a long, found her, and freed her. As she wept false tears to woo their sympathies, she offered them alcohol to show her appreciation. |step5 = /The end of a man caught in a trap/Lubeck/Young Man/ Not suspecting that the whole thing was a trap, the men drank the liquor and soon fell drunkenly asleep. The next moment, sarka's allies that had been lying wait came and klled the sleeping men one by one before they knew what had happened. Horrible, isn't it? Even if it was for revenge, it follows Bohemian folk legend to the letter. |step6 = /Traditions of Bohemia/Lubeck/Young Man/ Oh, you don't know the legend? Well, in Bohemia, they say that "women with long hair are quick to lose their temper." And sarka was no exception. Her hair was said to be some of the longest, and her temper the quickest, of any Bohemia woman. I tell you, it makes me scared to even look at one these days. Don't you agree? |step7 = /Continuation of the story/Lubeck/Resident next to Young Man/ Boy, you just don't get it. That's just the knd of thing that keeps you from getting a girlfiend. Just so you know, there's more to sarka's story than that. It turns out that sarka ended up falling in love with one of the men that rescued her. One who listened to her made up story and tears with genuine concern and kindness. |step8 = /The last festival/Lubeck/Resident/ sarka wanted to stop the other women from killing the men so that this one's life would be spared. Unfortunately, once the plan had been set in motion it wasn't so easy to turn back. The women waiting in the woods leapt out and killed the drunkenly sleeping men, paying no heed to sarka's pleas. In the end, a woman driven crazy by a man's betraya ended up falling hard for another one |step9 = /sarka of sadness/Lubeck/Resident/ Upon losing her new love and realizing the futility of revenge, sarka regretted her past crimes and ended her own life. If she had only had a little bravery to try and overcome her grief, this tragedy may never have happened. It really is a sad story. They say sarka ended her own life in a flower field southeast from here. |stepfinal = Flowerbed where sarka slumbers/Southeast Lubeck/near Flower - White/ sarka, a woman betrayed by her lover and plotting revenge on all men, ended up leading an army of women to kill a man she came to love. Overcome with grief and regret, it is said that she took her own life in a flower field located to the southwest of Lubeck. There may be some clues about her in that field; I should go check it out. |discoXP = 340 |cardXP = 170 |reportXP = 140 |reportfame = 70 |item1 = Quest Mediation Permit |notes = |preQ1 = |subQ1 = |chainQ1 = |landarea = Southeast Lubeck |seaarea = Jutland Peninsula, Open Sea }}